Lovely Dreams
by Konorai-Three-Para-Fate-Choco
Summary: LeexKonorai PWP LEMON WARNING


Lovely Dreams

Written By: Fate

Pairing: KonoraixLee

* * *

Konorai gasped as Lee had torn part of her cloathes off, which had included most of her top and her bra, leaving part of her skirt destroyed.. Her eyes were on his and his were lost, gazing at her body. Looking throughout as if he was licking every inch of her skin with such lust that he could barely contain himself. He hesitated as he raised his arm to touch her skin, afraid that he would shatter her.

Konorai was confused as to why he had stopped and a little bit annoyed to the fact that she had to wait for him to touch her. Her mind was growing with lust and impatience as she waited.

Finally Lee had placed his hand upon her breast and cupped it in his hand, and felt her soft hot flesh.

Konorai let out a small sigh as her wait was gone and they had finally made contact, the heat of his hand as it kneaded her. Lee began to feel greed as touching with only one of is hands wasn't enough and took his free hand to cup her other breast. Listening to a small gasp and knew that it had suprised and satisfied her as he looked up see her dark brown eyes, he took his one hand and traced down from her soft breast and traveled down her lucious body. He watched her close her eyes and relaxed. Taking the chance of the moment he quickly threw his lips onto hers for a passionate kiss. Pressing his lips against her and forcing his tongue to meet hers, while he continued to rub her breast and trace her body.

Konorai was suprised at his sudden kiss that she jerked back to life, but had relaxed once more to return Lee's passionate kiss.

Lee suddenly broke the kiss and kissed her lower lip and then her chin and continued down from her throat to her breasts where he suckled on a nipple. He adjusted his body so that he could continue down her body, leaving her nipples and a trail of his saliva as he kissed her skin. Konorai whimpered softly as he created the trail, all the way down to her naval. He had gotten back up and blew across her body, giving her a chill from where he had contact with his mouth to her skin. Konorai shivered.

Lee then continued to take off the remainder of her cloathes and her kitten panties. This time he was gentle as he slid them down. Konorai lifted herself so that he could pull the panties down with more ease. The panties had flown across the room and landed soflty on the floor. Lee stared with a deep red face as he looked at his lover, completely nude.

Konorai blushed as she looked away with embaressment, flinging her hand to cover her lower area. Lee quickly grabbed her hand and with his free arm he turned her face so that thier dark brown eyes had connected once more.

"Konorai, don't hide yourself from me, I want to see every part of your beautiful body." Lee said as he began to kiss her once more. Konorai loosened herself as she took her arms and placed them around his neck. The continued to kiss for several minutes before Konorai broke it to start remove Lee's cloathes. One by one his cloathes where dissapearing from his body until he was only clad in his underwear. Konorai blushed as she continued forward and removed his last piece of cloathing. Lee closed his eyes from embaressment as his erect member leapt out. Konorai's face turned a deeper shade of red as she saw its size and how it stood in the air.

Lee opened his eyes and saw Konorai's reaction and rushed up to hold her. Both were embaressed but were holding each other. Soon they were comfertable again and they looked at each others body in amazement, and they both said together, "You're amazing"

Lee started to kiss Konorai again and his hands searched her back making sure that he had touched every inch of her body, he reached down and held her buttocks and lifted her up against his chest. He kissed her chest and went down again till he went as low as he could and threw her body onto the floor and continued his way down till her got to her entrance and began to kiss her lips. She started to moan as Lee continued to lick her. Eventually he had found her clit by accident and lifted his head up slighty as her body jerked. Lee saw how she moved and continued over the same area and listened to her moans get louder and louder. Lee loved her reaction, her body spasming and her screams of pleasure. Then eventually her body stroke up into the air and her screams and a gush of clear fluid flowed onto Lee's face. Lee stood up and looked at Konorai who was panting through her blushing face and radiating an extreme heat from her body.

Lee was extremly pleased at her reaction and started to go down again. Konorai however had a different motive and shoved Lee over. Konorai went down onto him and fumbled as his member touched her chest and moved up her till it flipped up onto her face.

Both blushed as Konorai started to take the member onto her hands. It was warm and stiff and extremly embaressing as Konorai showed from her blushing face, yet somehow she managed to rub her fingers over his tip. Lee moaned as her fingers rubbed her. Konorai then started to return his favor earlier as she hesitently placed his hard cock into her mouth. Lee became crazy as he suddenly thrusted his hips up and moaned. The action of his hips made Konorai choke, and instead of retreating, she forced it even further in. Lee gave out another gasp, but a sense of suprise was within it. Lee was pleasured and Konorai was giving it all to him.

Finally Konorai had relaxed her throat as she took Lee's cock out of her mouth and decided that she had liked his taste and started to go back for more. Lee however stopped her and decided that he had wanted something else from Konorai. He made his intensions clear to Konorai as he threw her body back and spread her legs apart. Konorai looked at him and blushed, yet all the ready for the connection. Lee saw her and he took her one leg and placed it over his shoulder giving him a free arm. His hand then went down to brush against Konorai before going to himself and taking his cock into his hands. Carefully her aimed it to Konorai's entrance. Both were blushing a blazing red but together they were, as they were in the heat of thier passion. Slowly he placed his head inside of her, stopping as he remembered that it was suppose to hurt for a girls first time. He looked up to Konorai who had started to pant as if she was already out of breath from just the head of Lee's penis. Lee saw and liked what he had seen. Slowly he pushed further in and Konorai had started to wince. Lee felt her action just by feeling her body, he stopped immediatly and looked up. Konorai flashed him a look and her eyes had told him to keep going. Now Lee wanted to go, but he would never have wanted to hurt Konorai, but he wouldn't try to deny what the had both wanted. Lee then pushed himself in as fast as he could, but at the same time he was as gentle as he could be so that he could end the pain fast, so that they would be together.

Konorai's mouth gaped open and her fingers had dug deep into Lee. Lee held her close, hurting her a little bit more by accident. He kissed her and repeatedly saying, "I love you, I love you, I love you...."

Moments had passed as they held each other closely. Konorai had released her hands and looked at Lee, "Sorry.."

Lee looked back at her with a smile and replied to her, "I'm sorry for hurting you my darling lover."

They both knew that they could continue. Konorai was amazed as she felt Lee's cock inside of her and still extremly stiff. She still felt pain but less than before. Slowly Lee took himself out and looked down to see a small amount of blood. Lee looked back to Konorai with concerned eyes. Konorai only smiled back at how cute he had looked and pulled his face to hers so that the two could kiss. They locked each others lips together and a passionate kiss was aroused. The two kept going till they had both lost breath. They pulled apart and started to pant. Lee was even more aroused now. His cock was stiffer and Konorai was dripping with her juices. Lee genlty placed her body down onto the bed and placed his body into a better position. Slowly he pushed into her, going deeper and deeper into her vagina and pushes out some of her juices out. Konorai moaned aloud, feeling both pain and pleasure. Then slowly Lee pulled out 6 inches of his 12 inch dick. Konorai moaned loudly still feeling pain and also pleasure. He continued his actions for several more times until Konorai had moaned even louder than before and the pain from her broken hymen. Lee started to moan with her as he continued to thrust into her. Each time he went inside all 12 inches and his thrusting slowly gained speed. After every thrust Konorai gave a moaning yelp and Lee just kept going faster and faster. Lee then dropped Konorai's legs to the ground and took her hips with his hands and started to thrust in with a little more violence. Konorai moaned even louder as if it were even possible. Soon enough though after several thrusts Konorai's body started to jolt up and started spasming. Lee felt her vaginal muscles tighten up around him as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

Soon he was unable to move out because Konorai was tightning so much.

Konorai's cum then flowed out from her as she had relaxed once more. Lee felt her warm juices and knew that she had came from thier great fuck, but while Konorai had relaxed herself from cumming, Lee continued thrusting in and out of her again and made Konorai jolt her body again as she felt him move once more inside of her. He had continued to piston his hips against Konorai, going deeper and deeper than before.

Konorai was at bliss as she felt herself build up another orgasm around Lee.

....

The two had continued on for hours until finally Lee had reached his limit. Konorai has had multiple orgasms, lost count at 12. While now Lee was experiencing his first orgasm inside of his lover. His cock bulged inside of her, and Konorai knew that he was about to cum. Bracing herself she held onto Lee as tight as she could. Lee screamed aloud as his orgasmed shook his body and Konorai's as well. Shooting his hot semen deep into Konorai's womb.

The feeling of his lover cumming gave her such a intense pleasure that she had came a final time around Lee's large dick. Both were gasping for air and they had collapsed onto the ground. Konorai was on top of Lee and was rising up and down, following the same rythm as Lee inhaled and exhaled.

"I love you"

"Konorai... Konorai... Konorai wake up"

Konorai flashed open her eyes and saw Light and Ryusaki next to her bed yelling at her to wake up.

"Finally you're awake, like hell!" Light said as he stood back with his arms crossed.

"You were moaning in your sleep and wouldn't wake up, we thought you had a fever since your body was so hot." Ryuksaki said as he walked around the bed to stand next to Light.

Konorai's face turned red as she yelled at the two to get out of her room and to close the door. Now the two did as they were told and ran out, shutting the door behind them.

Konorai fell back and became fully aware that her panties and her pajama pants were soaked thoroughly.

"...So it was just a dream..." Konorai fell down and closed her eyes. Yet she flashed them wide open as she felt something warm and slippery go against her pussy, confused as to why her pants had suddenly dissapeared.

She looked down to see Lee in her room at her bed with his mouth against her lower lips, mumbling, "What were you dreaming lover?"

"It wasn't a dream"

Lee stopped and crawled up to her to start kissing her again.

"I'm ready for round two, Konorai" Lee had whispered into her ears as he thrusted inside of her sore vagina once more.

* * *

Don't have too much fun or it'll hurt.

~Fate


End file.
